Striker Mutagen
The Striker Mutagen is a Mutagen released on 6/21/12. Its counterpart is the Crusher Mutagen. Like the Crusher Mutagen, the Striker Mutagen can only be used in Quarantine. Overview It allows players to turn into the Striker when they are Infected in Quarantine. It also increases Speed, Sprint Stamina, and Damage by 3% while the player is human, and increases their ammo supply by 25%. A unique feature of the Striker Mutagen allows the player to have unlimited Stamina and increased speed overall, through use of the Virulent ability. Therefore, the Striker Mutagen allows the player to run in increased speed without losing stamina. A Host Striker has 275 HP, while a Viral Striker has 185. How To Use To use the Striker Mutagen, equip the item and join a game of Quarantine. A screen will allow you to choose which mutagen you want to use for each round. The Striker is in the second option, in which the player must press 1 to activate. If the player does not wish to use the Striker, they can press 0 to use the original Infected or not press anything and they will automatically become a normal infected. However it is recommended to press 0 as the choosing screen will remain till the infected is chosen blocking your vision. Events *The Striker Mutagen was available for permanent during: **During the NeX-Mas Sale at a price of 12,950 NX. **During the One Day Mania at a price of 13,875 NX. **In Combat Arms Brazil, between 06/05/2014 to 06/10/2014 for 18,500 NX. *On its release, the Striker Mutagen was on a 40% sale. The durations were also available for 1 to 90 days during the supply drop. *The Striker Mutagen (along with its crusher counterpart) was featured in the Roulette Wheel during 1-7th August, 2012 (for the August Harvest Event). *The Striker Mutagen was available for permanent duration for a price of 18,500 NX during a special sale on Combat Arms Europe from April 14th, 2015 to April 21st, 2015.Official Combat Arms Europe Webpage Trivia *This item gave the Striker its official name. *Along with the Crusher Mutagen, the Striker Mutagen is the only item that allows the player to become an Infected of a different gender. *The sound an infected equipped with the Striker Mutagen makes while sprinting and resting is much more high-pitched than an ordinary Infected's. *The claws of an infected equipped with the Striker Mutagen are smaller than a regular infected. However, their strikes are much faster. *The Striker Mutagen can increase the chances of the player shifting in Quarantine. *This is the second Quarantine-exclusive item to be released. The first was the Crusher Mutagen, which was released a day before in CA Europe. *Because of the faster attacks, the Striker infects more easily than its counterpart, the Crusher, whom attacks much slower and only with one strike. *The Striker in Quarantine Regen looks different compared to the one in Fireteam. Media Striker-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Striker. Striker-Swing.gif|The swing animation of the Striker. Striker-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Striker. Engine 2012-08-18 16-27-18-234.jpg Fdsfdsfsf.png Striker.png Striker1.png Striker Mutagen.png References Category:Infected Category:Mutagen Category:CASH Category:2012 Category:GC Category:Function Items